covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
James Pavitt
James L. Pavitt (born February 19, 1946) was Deputy Director for Operations (DDO) for the CIA from 1999 until June 4, 2004. His sudden resignation – as well as that of his chief, DCI George Tenet the previous day – led to speculation that it was over the controversy surrounding Iraq weapons of mass destruction or 9-11 intelligence issues. Background Pavitt was born in St. Louis, Missouri and graduated from the University of Missouri (B.A., 1968) in Columbia, Missouri as a member of Phi Beta Kappa. After graduation, he was a National Defense Education Act fellow at Clark University (1969). He is currently a Principal of The Scowcroft Group, an international business advisory firm, and is on the board of the Association of Former Intelligence Officers (AFIO).http://www.afio.com/sections/about He is married with two children and resides in McLean, Virginia. Intelligence career Pavitt served in the United States Army from 1969-1971 as an intelligence officer and was a legislative assistant with the House of Representatives from 1971 until 1973. Pavitt joined the CIA in 1973 as a Career Trainee with postings to Europe, Asia and Washington. He was later appointed Chief of the CIA’s Counterproliferation Division. He was Deputy Director of Operations from 1999 until his resignation in 2004. In April 2004 he appeared before the 9/11 Commission. The BBC called his 9/11 commission appearance 'unprecedented'. The commission's report said that shortly after Bush's election, Pavitt told the President-elect that Osama bin Laden was one of the gravest threats to the country. He also added that killing the Al Qaeda leader would have an effect but not stop the threat posed by the terrorist organization. When Bush put Porter Goss in charge of the agency, Pavitt reportedly opposed the internal reorganizations announced by Goss, on the ground that they might "do damage to a strategic effort that has produced excellent work on terrorism and a variety of other important issues."http://www.washtimes.com/national/20041119-124355-9178r.htm On June 4, 2004, he unexpectedly announced his retirement one day after George Tenet. The CIA says Mr. Pavitt's decision was unconnected with Mr. Tenet's departure. Pavitt was succeeded by his deputy, Stephen Kappes. External links * Appointment of James L. Pavitt as Special Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs, June 24, 1992 * Transcript: Wednesday's 9/11 Commission Hearings, The Washington Post, March 24, 2004 * In photos: Counterterrorism officials testify on IT challenges - Dan Verton of Computerworld, April 16, 2004 * Press Release: CIA Deputy Director for Operations Announces Retirement, ODCI, McLean, VA. June 4, 2004 * Ex-spy master praises CIAs effectiveness; MU graduate advises caution in revamping - Josh Flory of Columbia Daily Tribune, October 9, 2004 * Ex-CIA Official Defends Detention Policies - Dana Priest of The Washington Post, October 27, 2004; Page A21 * Retired Official Defends the CIA's Performance - Dana Priest of The Washington Post, November 5, 2004; Page A23 * Goss pushes change at CIA - Bill Gertz of The Washington Times, November 19, 2004 * James L. Pavitt's Resume The Scowcroft Group * Speeches * Address to Duke University Law School Conference Jim Pavitt, Deputy Director for Operations, April 11, 2002 * Remarks of Deputy Director of Operations James L. Pavitt on the 60th anniversary of the Office of Strategic Services, CIA's Predecessor, June 8, 2002 * Remarks by the Deputy Director for Operations James L. Pavitt at the American Bar Association Standing Committee on Law and National Security Breakfast Program, January 23, 2003 * Posted Written Statement for the Record of James L. Pavitt, Deputy Director for Operations, before the National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States, April 14, 2004. * Remarks by Deputy Director for Operations James L. Pavitt Foreign Policy Association, June 21, 2004 * America's Clandestine Service Foreign Policy Association, June 21, 2004 Sources Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:People from McLean, Virginia Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:University of Missouri alumni Category:United States Army officers